Lar
by Asakura Yumi
Summary: "...As pérolas da Hyuuga miravam a outra com admiração. Sakura, efetivamente era tudo o que ela precisava na vida, o seu verdadeiro e único lar..." SakuHina. Resposta ao desafio um mês de #AllHina do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR.


**N/A:** O anime Naruto **NÃO** é minha criação e por este motivo **NÃO** me pertence, sendo assim, pertence à _**MasashiKishimoto**_. Acontece que o enredo desta história é uma criação **TOTALMENTE** minha e espero que as pessoas respeitem isso. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

 **Glossário:**

Tadaima – Estou em casa.

Okaeri – Seja bem-vindo.

Anata – Querida.

Aisuru – Amorzinho.

Onegai – Por favor.

Oka-san – Mãe.

 **Lar**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Tadaima. — A rosada sussurrou o cumprimento ao entrar em casa.

Ainda que fosse bom ser recepcionada por Akamaru – cão/filho de Shino e Kiba –, não escutar a voz melodiosa de sua esposa lhe respondendo era um tanto decepcionante. O casal de melhores amigos delas havia deixado o cachorro com elas para viajarem pela _Tailândia_ em comemoração aos dez anos de união.

Sakura deixou os sapatos na entrada do apartamento, enquanto Akamaru a rodeava em sinal de alegria e contentamento pela chegada da mulher. O animal resmungou satisfeito ao sentir o carinho da médica.

Silenciosa, a Haruno caminhou até a cozinha e jantou o sanduíche deixado na bancada do cômodo por sua amada morena. Depois de alimentada, sorriu satisfeita. Especialmente naquele dia, jurou que encontraria sua família reunida assistindo algo na TV. Tinha conseguido sair mais cedo do trabalho, porém, ao chegar, percebeu que o seu cedo não era o mesmo que normalmente se esperava.

Com toda calma e cuidado que era capaz de fazer, tendo Akamaru em seu encalço, a rosada se direcionou ao quarto onde sabia que encontraria as duas. Sorriu satisfeita ao observar Hinata dormindo ao lado de sua pequenina, com um livro infantil debruçado no quadril largo. O ressoar do ronco infantil era música aos seus ouvidos.

Quem a visse babando descaradamente por sua família jamais imaginaria que aquela pequena luz só tinha chegado a elas por insistência da Hyuuga. Quando, ainda na adolescência, Sakura havia percebido que tinha interesse apenas pelo sexo feminino, podia jurar que jamais seria mãe. Se nunca havia cogitado a ideia de ter uma companheira para vida inteira, imagina ser responsável por outro ser humano.

Tinha certeza que terminaria a vida sozinha em uma casa repleta de gatos, mas, sem perceber, a vida havia lhe surpreendido.

Hoje, a jovem Dra. Haruno era grata por ter tanta felicidade em apenas uma vida.

Sakura era uma médica em ascensão, casada com uma das mulheres mais lindas e inteligentes que havia conhecido – a inigualável juíza Hyuuga Hinata – e mãe da serelepe Hyuuga Himawari, uma menina de lindos olhos azuis e cabelos cor de índigo como os da outra mãe. Se haviam mais coisas a receber nessa existência, ela não consegui imaginar o que poderia ser melhor.

Sorrateiramente, caminhou até as duas. Beijou o topo da cabeça da criança e, delicadamente, acariciou a esposa no rosto com as costas da mão. Hinata tinha o sono leve, sendo que depois da chegada da filha delas isso havia "piorado". Não foi preciso mais que esse suave toque para que a morena acordasse e olhasse aturdida pelo cômodo.

Ao perceber que tudo estava dentro da mais tranquila ordem e que sua esposa a esperava de pé, ao lado da cama da filha, a morena bocejou. Contrariada e de forma cuidadosa, retirou o braço esquerdo que era apoio para a cabeça da pequenina debaixo dela e começou a se levantar.

Antes que o livro caísse no chão e fizesse algum barulho capaz de acordar a filha, a Haruno o pegou no ar. Colocou-o sobre a cômoda do quarto e caminhou para fora. Enquanto as duas iam embora, Akamaru, sorrateiramente adentrou ao local e ocupou o lugar de Hinata ao lado de Himawari.

Sakura olhou de forma reprovadora para o animal, se pôs a caminho do cão para tirá-lo da cama. Porém, antes de retirá-lo de lá, viu a filha, ainda dormindo, abraçá-lo com carinho. Vencida por sua pequena, em uma batalha que ela nem sabia ter travado, saiu do quarto resignada.

A Hyuuga observava atentamente a cena. Há anos, sempre que seus amigos viajavam, Akamaru ficava sob seus cuidados. O cão, no auge de seus doze anos, tornou-se o melhor amigo da filha e apoio da menina neste momento de transição. A juíza sabia que devia muito a ele pela adaptação da filha para com elas.

A vida da magistratura era dura e trabalhosa, no entanto, a morena exercia seu ofício com amor e cuidado. Sempre se dedicava mil por cento e, com o tempo, colheu os louros de seu trabalho. Em meio ao reconhecimento no meio acadêmico, após um dos convites para ser oradora em um simpósio, conheceu o amor de sua vida.

As duas mulheres se encontraram no aeroporto, enquanto a Haruno viajava para um curso de especialização em _Londres_ a Hyuuga voltava de um simpósio na _Espanha_. Ao olhar para as esmeraldas da rosada na sala de espera, Hinata teve certeza que não havia mais volta. Até não se reconheceu a se ver tomando a iniciativa da conversa com a outra.

Depois de algumas horas de espera, um bom café e um papo interessante, trocaram seus contatos para tentarem se encontrar no _Japão_.

O tempo apenas continuava lhe presenteando, e depois do enlace com a médica, a vontade de ser mãe arrebatou-lhe a alma. Teve que ultrapassar as barreiras da Haruno e convencê-la de que eram capazes de criar uma criança. Sabia que o medo de Sakura estava atrelado ao preconceito que ambas viveram após entenderem sua sexualidade. A sociedade ainda é retrógrada o bastante para duvidar da capacidade daqueles declarados "anormais".

Com toda a garra que sempre teve na vida, a Hyuuga venceu mais uma luta e, após quatro anos na fila de espera, consegui realizar um dos maiores sonhos que havia tido. Himawari chegou à vida das duas com seis anos, com todos os traumas de ter sido rejeitada por uma família antes delas e ter sido afastada da sua por abuso e maus tratos.

O processo de aproximação foi demorado, cansativo e doloroso. Por noites sem fim a Hyuuga chorou inconsolável com que havia acontecido com seu pequeno girassol. Ainda que seu trabalho lhe exigisse ponderação, temperança e prudência, saber das coisas que afligiam aquela pequena lhe doía na alma. A adoção da menina era considerada tardia, pela idade da pequenina, mas Hinata nunca iria desistir do seu raio de luz.

Quando, em uma visita a uma colega de profissão, adentrou a Vara da infância e viu sua pequenina brincando na sala separada para os menores esperarem por seu futuro, como no dia em que conheceu Sakura, ela sabia que seu destino tinha agido novamente. Dois anos após a adoção, a única certeza que tinha era que vivia mais do que imaginava.

Despertou do topor das lembranças ao sentir seus dedos serem entrelaçados pelos de sua esposa. A Haruno sorri inebriada para a morena. Tinha certeza de que não havia sensação melhor do que a de segurar parte de sua felicidade com a mão.

Em silêncio, as duas caminharam até o quarto do casal.

— Okaeri, anata. — Ainda que tardiamente, Hinata recepcionou a Haruno. Os olhos esmeraldinos brilhavam contentes com o carinho de sua Hyuuga.

Em retribuição, Sakura beijou a outra. Sentiu o corpo esquentar com o toque suave em seu pescoço. Deslizou as mãos pelos ombros e costas da morena. Apesar de toda suavidade de Hinata e por menor que fosse o toque, isso já bastava para acender o fogo suave que queimava em ambas.

Mesmo querendo dar continuidade ao contato, Sakura sabia que precisava de um banho urgente. Após cessar o beijo, afastou-se da esposa pondo-se em direção ao banheiro. Hinata sorriu contente e seguiu a outra. Ultimamente as duas ficavam pouco tempo junto e se tinha algo que faziam quando podiam era aproveitá-lo da melhor forma.

— Sakura, recebemos congratulações da escola pelo desenvolvimento da nossa menina. — A rosada olhava atentamente para a morena. Hinata havia sentado no vaso sanitário, enquanto a outra começava a se despir. — Hima tem se mostrado uma aluna dedicada, companheira e apresentado ideias interessantes para os demais colegas.

— Aisuru, além da inteligência inerente dela, nossa filha tem a melhor mãe possível. — A médica viu as bochechas da esposa assumirem um tom rosado ao ouvirem sua afirmação. Essa reação era uma das que mais a encantavam.

— As melhores mães, você tem muito crédito na criação da nossa filha. — Os olhos perolados brilhavam extasiados.

— Sim, nós somos. — Nesses momentos, a rosada apenas queria apertar sua Hyuuga para conseguir demonstrar um milésimo do encantamento que sentia. — O que ela fez dessa vez?!

— Lembra que ela nos contou que as crianças iriam montar uma peça de teatro para o final do ano?!

Antes de continuar, a Hyuuga viu a outra confirmar afirmativamente com a cabeça enquanto se livrava das calças. O rubor voltou ao seu rosto, porém, dessa vez estava ligado à bela visão de Sakura apenas de calcinha no meio do banheiro. Os pequenos seios da rosada apontavam convidativos para ela e Hinata teve que se concentrar para voltar a falar.

— Então, eles decidiram que irão interpretar, de forma reduzida, a história de _Aladdin e os quarenta ladrões_. E, para ser diferente do esperado, nossa menina deu a ideia de transformarem o gênio em uma gênia da lâmpada e o colégio aceitou.

A euforia da morena era tanta que a Haruno foi contagiada. Algumas pessoas poderiam pensar que aquilo era apenas uma troca boba, mas as duas sabiam que era uma mudança e tanto. O colégio que a pequena estudava era extremamente conservador, tanto que elas só conseguiram a matrícula depois do ajuizamento de um processo, já que era um ultraje, para a família tradicional, que a filha de um casal lésbico estudasse com seus filhos.

As duas deram continuidade no projeto de matriculá-la na escola não para afrontar as pessoas preconceituosas que tentavam vencê-las, mas como forma de garantir os seus e os direitos de outras pessoas que, assim como elas, tinham que sempre relembrar que ninguém pode anular a vida de outra pessoa.

— Isso é magnífico, Hina. Não esperava menos dela. — A médica aproximou-se da outra. A Hyuuga permanecia sentada, então Sakura teve que se abaixar para ficar dentro do campo de visão dela. Tocou o pescoço da morena e massageou a região. — Vem tomar banho comigo?!

Hinata sorriu incrédula para a esposa. Sakura ainda tinha alguma dúvida de que ela recusaria aquele convite tão tentador. Não foi preciso nem alguns mínimos minutos para que tirasse as roupas rapidamente e entrasse junto da rosada no chuveiro.

A água quente foi apenas o estopim para aquecer ainda mais o clima entre elas. Mesmo vivendo um amor suave, quando era preciso, queimavam até o fim. Os beijos deixavam um rastro de calor sem limites, enquanto as mãos buscavam mais e mais contato.

A morena gemeu extasiada ao sentir o corpo ser pressionado contra a parede do banheiro. A corrente elétrica que percorreu seu corpo apenas a estimulou ainda mais, o contato da sua pele quente com o frio do azulejo era inigualável.

Sakura trilhou um caminho extremamente molhado até os seios da Hyuuga, abocanhou um e começou a estimular o outro com a mão. Foi automático para a juíza segurar os curtos fios rosados da esposa e massageá-la ali. Os gemidos sôfregos apenas aumentavam.

Após o carinho apaixonado, voltaram-se a se beijar. Com o tempo, cada uma sabia o que a outra mais gostava e o sexo entre elas transcendia o explicável. Havia tornado-se, realmente, um encontro de almas.

A Haruno desceu a mão esquerda até a intimidade da morena. Com a ponta do polegar tocou o clitóris molhado pela excitação e pela água do banho. E com todo cuidado, posicionou dois dedos na entrada feminina, porém, antes de penetrar a esposa, massageou por toda a extensão dos pequenos lábios.

Hinata apenas deixava as sensações assumirem o controle de si e, sem vergonha, gemeu lamuriosamente após encerrar outro beijo. Sakura a conhecia como a palma da mão e era capaz de levá-la ao céu em alguns poucos instantes.

Sentiu os espasmos do orgasmo se aproximar, brotando de seu ventre e espalhando-se por todo o corpo. Sufocou um gemido inquieto ao sentir os dedos da rosada a penetrarem. Sakura era boa demais no que fazia, tanto que Hinata tinha certeza que ela era inigualável a qualquer outra mulher com que ela havia se relacionado.

A médica atingiu o ponto mais sensível do corpo da outra. Ainda que a Hyuuga quisesse retribuir todo o prazer que estava sentindo, não conseguia controlar suas mãos para voltar a acariciar os seios da esposa.

Os dedos habilidosos da rosada operavam milagres inimagináveis dentro dela. Sem cuidado, pedido de passagem e de forma absurdamente prazerosa o orgasmos invadiu a juíza. Hinata teve que conter, a muito custo, o ímpeto de gemer ainda mais alto. Ainda que elas fizessem amor com certa frequência, depois da chegada de Hima, tiveram que efetuar algumas adaptações.

Sakura sequestrou os lábios da esposa em outro beijo devastador, sabia da hipersensibilidade da morena e de como os orgasmos a arrebatavam de uma forma diferenciada.

Ainda encostada à parede, Hinata respirava pesadamente. O sorriso de satisfação estampava seu rosto, enquanto seus olhos permaneciam fechados. Aproveitava contente o reflexo do prazer em si. Suas pérolas foram agraciadas com a visão até mesmo profana de Sakura chupando os próprios dedos e saboreando o seu sabor.

— Você tão é saborosa, Hina. — Os olhos esmeraldinos brilhavam excitados.

Sorrindo e depois de desligar o chuveiro, Hinata sentou a rosada na borda da banheira – que ficava do lado oposto do chuveiro. Sakura sentiu os pelos do corpo arrepiar ao sentar-se no azulejo e apoiou as mãos na borda da banheira para tentar manter sua estabilidade física, já que a emocional tinha escorrido pelo ralo.

Considerando a posição da médica, Hinata teve acesso irrestrito aos pequenos seios. Amava-os em toda sua magnitude. Eles eram do tamanho ideal para sua fome e desejo. Sedenta, a Hyuuga abocanhou o mamilo rijo da médica.

A Haruno voltou a gemer baixinho ao sentir a língua ferina circulando seu mamilo direito. Hinata sugava ávida o seio e apalpava da mesma forma o outro. Depois de algum tempo, deixou a carícia de lado e começou a trilhar o caminho da felicidade.

Hinata distribuía beijos rápidos e desejosos pela barriga da rosada. Sakura sentia o estômago revirar de ansiedade. Além de ser uma ótima oradora e beijar muito bem, Hinata tinha o dom, fora da normalidade, de usar sua língua com destreza.

A Hyuuga sorriu travessa ao ver Sakura abrir as pernas para lhe recepcionar e ajoelhou-se no meio do vale dos seus sonhos. Começou a acariciar as coxas finas com as mãos e sentiu-se vitoriosa ao sentir a outra vibrar com o seu toque. Voltou a distribuir os beijos desejos por toda a extensão as coxas, alternando o carinho com pequenas mordidas.

Suas pérolas encontraram as esmeraldas da esposa. Conseguiu ver através do olhar o desejo alucinado de Sakura e o quanto ela ansiava por ser tocada em sua intimidade o quanto antes.

— Não seja tão má, Hina. Onegai! — A voz suplicante e contida tornou a situação insustentável para a morena. Se Sakura estava com vontade de ser chupada, ela não fazia ideia do quanto Hinata queria chupá-la.

A juíza deslizou a língua por toda a extensão da intimidade da esposa, em um vai e vem torturante. Sakura foi obrigada a abafar o grito que se formou dentro de si e implorava para sair. Com toda a boca, Hinata dança por sobre seus pequenos lábios. A Haruno não conseguia precisar o quanto de prazer sempre seria capaz de sentir a cada toque da outra.

Vacilante, retirou a mão esquerda da borda da banheira e começou a estimular o próprio seio. Sakura tinha o melhor gosto que Hinata havia provado. Sentia-se novamente úmida, mesmo querendo se tocar pretendia devolver todo o prazer que havia sentido para sua amada médica. A morena brincava marotamente com o clitóris da rosada.

A médica gemeu lânguida ao ser invadida pelos dedos da outra, enquanto Hinata permanecia chupando seu ponto mais sensível. Não foi necessário muito mais para que ela chegasse ao prazer absoluto e a Hyuuga pudesse saborear do gosto dela.

— Céus! — A respiração da Haruno era rápida e descompassada. — Você é incrível, Hina.

Hinata sorria vitoriosa para a esposa. Sentindo-se quente novamente, puxou-a para outro beijo. As mulheres foram interrompidas ao ouvirem o choro dolorido da filha.

— Oka-san! Oka-san! Onegai, não me deixa!

No início, os pesadelos de Himawari eram frequentes, mas, nos últimos tempos, haviam diminuído de forma absurda. Sakura já via a figura da morena se pondo a caminho do quarto da pequena e a impediu. Ultimamente tinha ficado tão pouco tempo com a filha, por conta do trabalho, que iria ao socorre dela neste instante.

— Eu vou, anata. Tome seu banho.

As pérolas da Hyuuga miravam a outra com admiração. Sakura, efetivamente era tudo o que ela precisava na vida, o seu verdadeiro e único lar.

— Eu te amo, Haruno Sakura.

Sorrindo e já colocando o roupão que ficava pendurado na porta do cômodo, a rosada caminhou rápido até a outra e retribuiu o carinho com um beijo rápido.

— Eu também, Hyuuga Hinata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N/A –** Minha nossa, eu gosto de correr riscos! HHAHAHAHA

Tô sentada desde que cheguei do trabalho escrevendo loucamente e quase não dá tempo.

Que desafio gostoso em!

Apesar de ter outros casais (Sorry, não sou AllHina com os meninos), minha mente vai longe com as meninas. :D

SakuHina, no meu coração, tem uma pegada mais suave, morninha. Porém, quando esquenta, pega fogo e incendeia a floresta toda.

Quero agradecer, novamente e de todo o meu coração, a melhor beta do mundo. Tirei ela do descanso merecido para betar essa história! Obrigada, Arê! Tu é uma santa! 3

O desafio foi proposto pelo melhor grupo de todos, já falei isso hoje? Acho que não!, Curtidores da SasuHina/BR.

Essa semana mudou para seres místicos (voto vencedor da enquete, por isso fiz a outra que é um crossover entre série (Supernatural) e Naruto). Ser místico da vez: Gênea da lâmpada.

Beijos,

Asakura Yumi!

P.s: Gene X ta vindo, fiquem calmos! Amo "ocês".


End file.
